


Steps in Alleviating Boredom

by gooeyhuey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooeyhuey/pseuds/gooeyhuey
Summary: Minho is bored and Changbin is there.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	Steps in Alleviating Boredom

Minho was synonymous with mischief, or at least that was a sentiment shared by the group. Minho liked to think things weren't so black and white, but he realized his knack for it when he roomed with Changbin at a hotel, jabbing at Changbin’s stomach repeatedly while the guy tried to focus on his mobile game.

"Cut it out," Changing hissed. He caught Minho's wrist and yanked. "It's starting to hurt."

"Sorry." More of a platitude made with minimum sincerity, but he stopped the jabbing. Instead, he sidled up by Changbin and pulled up the hem of the t-shirt.

Changbin clicked his teeth. He turned to his side, his back to Minho. "Go back to your bed."

"I'm bored." To Minho, it was justification enough. It earned a minor swear from Changbin, however, who continued to be more engrossed in his game.

Minho would not be ignored. Minho could not be ignored. He had annoyance down to a science, a practiced art he'd mastered over the years. He squeezed Changbin's side, stifling his laughter as Changbin spasmed and kicked out of the grasp.

The hand came up front, pressing into the stomach to show he wouldn't do it again. "Just let me see it."

"You see it all the time."

"No I don't." He rubbed the stomach in small circles. "It's been weeks.

Changbin relented with an exaggerated sigh, laying belly-up once again and even lifting the hem of his shirt in a display of surrender. "Don't squeeze it too hard," he warned without any bite.

Minho hadn't the words to describe the novelty of playing with Changbin's stomach. He prodded a finger into the skin, delighting in how it jiggled ever so slightly. Something fundamental changed in his brain chemistry when Changbin started gaining weight, causing him to be much more easily amused and his aims much more short-sighted.

He pinched skin and belly fat between thumb and forefinger and tugged lightly, watching it shift with how he pulled.

With two hands, he pushed inward, coming up with nonsense pretending it was Changbin's navel speaking. "So hungry. Hours since I've eaten."

Changbin grunted, but he was an awful good sport about it, letting himself be teased, prodded and affectionately insulted. He was too nice, Minho thought, and that suited him just fine since it meant he could get away with a whole lot more.

In fact, Changbin was practically begging him to escalate with his relative nonchalance. That left Minho wondering how to bring himself more entertainment, riding up the shirt to rub barely-visible ribs. He slapped the upper abdominals, soft on top, yet firm underneath. Changbin made another grunt in warning, so Minho smoothed it over by smiling and rubbing a soft hand on his stomach.

He tugged at the collar to get Changbin's full attention. "Take off your shirt."

Changbin paused his game, brow furrowing. "Get outta here."

At the resistance, Minho chuckled, already sensing his win in the near future. Nearer than even he could've hoped for. He tugged at the collar again, lifting it up. Changbin sighed and raised his arms to allow his shirt to be pulled off.

"Don't do anything weird," though the warning sounded mostly disinterested as he returned to his game.

Minho did a once-over first, though he'd seen Changbin topless many times before. Still, it made him sort of giddy, the way the jeans sat tight on his hips, creating a little pudge that pleaded to be pinched. Lightly, as to not agitate Changbin. The position he sat in caused the skin to bunch up around the navel, Minho tucking his fingers in. Changbin's chest was soft, even with the hours put into the gym.

Upon honking one of his breasts, he saw Changbin peering over his phone screen. "That's weird."

"Is it?" He squeezed it again, testing the waters. Changbin only sighed and returned to his game. Minho smirked at another small victory earned.

"You're not like this with Chan."

Minho honked it a third time for good measure, softly imitating a car horn. "Chan isn't as cute."

Changbin snorted. "You mean he won't let you do this."

Minho's jaw felt sore just remembering the last time he tried any of this shit with Chan. "Don't you worry yourself about any of that." Looking down, bunching the skin beneath his fingers, he got an urge to bite. Every bit impulsive, he shimmied down and bit right below the navel hard.

"Ow!"

He knew he was in for trouble when Changbin dropped his phone onto the bed, arm reeling back for retaliation, but Minho already had a countermeasure planned. Softly, he started licking the spot he'd bitten. 

It seemed to have distracted Changbin from retaliating, instead earning a soft grimace and, "This is really fucking weird, hyung."

Words like that were music to Minho's ears to the point where he'd taken it as encouragement. He started nipping. There was something sort of addicting about the feeling of pulling it back with his lips and watching the skin snap back into place. He buried his face in it for good measure, making noises resembling a motor.

However weird Changbin thought it was, it was still apparently permissible. Changbin picked his phone up again and continued where he left off, pretending to ignore the ministrations, but kept glancing over periodically.

All in the name of boredom, he nuzzled up along the abs, nose brushing against one of Changbin's pecs. He only considered the reaction briefly before he maintained it had to be done for the sake of entertainment. He brought his mouth up, breathed on the nipple before lightly biting down.

"Okay," Changbin took a hand off his phone and pushed lightly at Minho's chest. "I think that's enough." It wasn't the whole hand that pushed him. The palm was lifted, the five fingers merely suggesting a nudge rather than actually pushing Minho back. Minho knew Changbin's real strength, and this wasn't it. Either he was indifferent to it stopping, or he didn't want it to stop at all.

So Minho closed his lips around the affected nipple and tongued it, smirking again when it hardened in his mouth.

"This is weird, hyung." The tone was so soft, it was as if Changbin had been talking to himself.

Minho nipped in response and continued lapping at it, wondering what it looked like from Changbin's perspective. And Minho wasn't oblivious. He knew this crossed a line, finally realizing he'd been misinterpreting arousal as excitement. He started lightly sucking when he felt himself start to get hard.

He looked up for the reaction, Changbin's ears a bright red and the hand dropping from his chest. For Minho, that cemented it. He pulled off from the nipple. "Take off your pants."

"That's going too far," Changbin said through a breath.

"I won't do anything weird."

They both knew that was a lie, but Changbin nodded and unbuttoned his jeans, stripping down to loose-fitted boxers. To his disappointment, Changbin wasn't hard at all.

Minho continued where his mouth started, right on the stomach, above the waistband of the boxers. Changbin was done with his phone, his full attention on Minho.

Taking two hands, he pushed apart Changbin's thighs, working his thumbs a bit to make them jiggle. God, he couldn't get enough of that. He kissed the inside of his thigh and Changbin inhaled sharply. The sound went straight to Minho's cock.

"Hyung-"

Again with the half-resistance. Minho rolled his eyes. "Do you really want me to stop?" As expected, Changbin stayed completely silent.

He continued kissing the inner thighs, pushing up on the legs of the loose fitting boxers to expose more, as close to the crotch he could get. He watched as slowly, but surely, Changbin got hard.

He planted both hands on either thigh and squeezed. "Will you lay on your stomach for hyung?"

Changbin nodded, turning onto his stomach.

Minho groped his ass first, just to feel it in his hands. He had just about enough of the boxers, however. This time he hadn't bothered asking, instead grabbing at the waistband. Changbin caught on, raising his ass to let Minho pull them off more easily. That small act turned him on like crazy.

Faced with Changbin's naked ass, Minho realized he was in over his head. From here, he didn't know what to do. This had gone far beyond his original intentions. He was horny, overwhelmed, his groupmate laid out completely naked for him. 

He trusted his eyes on this one. They kept falling back to Changbin's ass. He spread Changbin's cheeks, knowing what an asshole looked like but curious to see one like this. It was tight, and puckered. Kind of cute, in a way. It twitched when he'd exposed it, as if inviting him. At this point he couldn't imagine not putting his mouth to it.

He leaned, licked a trail from the crack down, cautious about the taste, if any. When his tongue landed flat on the hole, it tasted of salt and sweat and a sort of metallic tang, but nothing unpleasant. Kind of sexy, actually, especially with Changbin shuddering below him.

"This-" though Changbin shut himself up when Minho went for it in earnest, circling the rim of it with his tongue.

"Binnie, your ass is amazing." It seemed like the right thing to say at the moment. Changbin looked over his shoulder, watching where Minho had gotten on his haunches, palming himself over his jeans.

"We should stop for a moment," the ultimate blue balls. "And really talk about if this is a good idea."

Changbin spent way too much time with Chan, always needlessly dull and overly responsible. Just entertaining the thought caused him to fight a pout.

Minho hummed, buried a hand beneath Changbin's body, finding his neglected cock and giving as much of a jerk he could manage between the bed and the man's body. "I don't want to." 

"I just think-"

That was alright. Minho already had a Plan B for this. "But I really wanted to suck your dick."

Forget "please" and "thank you", no words harbored magic like the ones he'd just uttered. And it really was like he'd bewitched him, Changbin nodding slowly and returning to the position all of this had started in without fuss or fight.

This was the first time he'd ever seen Changbin hard, Minho realized. Out of his element as he was, his mouth watered. He knelt between Changbin's spread thighs, liked to think he was good at feigning competence here. Ultimately, he smiled when he tongued the head and earned a heavy breath from Changbin.

Minho liked being watched, so he made a show of it. Dramatic swirls of his tongue, bobbing his head, making his cheeks gaunt. He was still in the damned pair of jeans, struggled them down while trying to keep his mouth mostly planted on Changbin, it lax and heavy on his tongue. He tasted pre, only recognized it because he tasted his own before out of curiosity.

In that position, he took Changbin deeper, starting to hit at the back of his throat. Just a little uncomfortable, he swallowed around it. Jerked himself off furiously just seeing the way Changbin looked at him, eyes glazed over and mouth gaped, using his breathing as encouragement.

A hand rested on the back of his head, gentle. "Close, hyung."

Taking the load seemed like the right thing to do, though he hadn't put much thought into it until it filled his mouth. He swallowed more out of instinct than anything, the taste not enough to put him off from how it felt like his cock would fucking explode. He kept jerking himself off as he pulled off, rested his head on Changbin's thigh. His hair was petted. "Let me."

He wasn't about to say no to that. He laid back while Changbin steadily jerked him off for a bit, expecting that would be the extent of it. Changbin's brow furrowed and Minho's cock twitched watching the mouth descend on him.

Changbin wasn't showy. Utilitarian, if anything. Focused, eyes locked onto Minho out of his periphery. His lips were right around him, alternating between the tongue working at his head and light sucking.

Changbin looked incredible like this, a look Minho wouldn't have even thought to imagine if it wasn't for his brand of persistence. He reached out, brushed the jaw with his thumb.

"I'm close."

Changbin had smiled around him. Looked eager for it, sucked a little harder and that had Minho nearly shaking into his orgasm, depositing his load right into Changbin's hot throat.

To Minho, something felt conclusive, like he'd reached his potential for fun that evening. It was a feeling as satisfying as it was disappointing, not unlike Changbin pulling back to lounge on the other side of the bed.

"We shouldn't have done this." Though Changbin smiled as he said it. His credibility was dubious enough as it was.

"I think we should do it more often." Minho pulled up his jeans, thankful that was all for him to do as he openly watched Changbin getting dressed.

While pulling on his boxers, he cast a glance to Minho. "That's a bad idea if I've ever heard one."

"It doesn't have to be a big deal."

Changbin sighed, a good sign of relenting as any.

"Your ass is incredible," Minho mentioned watching Changbin put on his jeans. "You should let hyung fuck it next time."

"In your dreams."

"You'll just let me do it." After Changbin had put his shirt back on, he slung an arm around his shoulder, leaning in for a kiss.

Changbin dodged it by leaning back. "Go back to your own bed."

"No." And when he leaned in again, Changbin met him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie I barely edited the second half at all


End file.
